


Had a Thought, Dear

by BlackIris



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifting, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Jörmungandr takes after his father a bit in this one, shape-shifting included. After a long separation, will his love still be waiting for him?





	Had a Thought, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the middle of the night and it wouldn’t let go till I wrote it, so here ya go ❤

Sitting at the end of a dock, her legs swing out of time with her meandering thoughts.

The dock creaks and groans with his weight as he slowly walks to her. His strides delayed despite his excitement.

A sly smile twists his harsh features. It’s been too long since he’s been in a form like this but now is finally the time.

He plops down next to her, wishing to thread his fingers through hers—to pull her and feel her close again. Settling for swinging his legs in time with hers, he wishes his heart to beat slower, its pounding growing erratic.

Her eyes are closed against the summer sun. The breeze shifts and he smells the sweet perfume of her hair sending a shiver down his spine.

“You here with anyone?” He said, breaking the placid silence.

“Uh..”

“Where’s your guy?” He laughs, looking over his shoulder for someone that he hopes doesn’t exist.

“It’s..”

“Complicated?”

“Kinda a long distance sorta thing.”

He hums—it’s a good start though his nerves still feel on fire.

“He faithful?”

“I trust him.” Her reply comes without hesitation or thought.

“Are you then?”

“I am. He’s the only one for me. I knew that a long time ago… It’s weird, but it works for us, this thing we have. I, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I don’t even know you.”

“Maybe you’re lonely.” He sighs and schools his face to hide his smile. “That’s why I come out here. Edge of the water—feels like home.”

She hums and drifts back to her thoughts. Silence stretches out between them again. Dragon flies hum, water laps at the shore, time ticks steadily on.

“Wait.” She whispers, heart pounding. “Home?”

He nods, watching and waiting hopefully for her to put the small pieces together.

“You’re, you’re not—” She looks at him, tentatively stretching out a hand to him. Recognition floods her like high tide on a stormy day. “Why didn’t you—tell me—say something?”

“I had a thought, dear, I wanted to surprise you.”

Her hand shakes as she touches his cheek. He leans into it missing her warmth.

“Is it really you?” She searched his eyes, unable to believe that he is truly in front of her. “Jor, you’ve never looked like this before. Do you like it?”

“It’s me, I promise.” He says with a smile—her name dripping from his lips like a prayer. 

“There you are.” She smiles at the mischievous, dark twinkle in his eye that she’d recognize regardless of the form he takes.

She pulls him close, pressing her lips into his.

He chuckles into the kiss. Using his strength, he pulls her up onto his lap, holding her close.

“Missed you so much, love.”

“I missed you too, I’m so glad you’re back.”


End file.
